Three Lab Partners
by dumbdumpbadumpa
Summary: One office mistake causes Kiku to meet Ludwig and Feliciano and everything snowballs into pizza dates, sleep overs, and moving into a matchbox. And Japan wears a flower crown, what more could you want? A High school AU Gerpan and Geritapan. You got it.
1. New Kid

**Chapter One : New Kid**

* * *

((welcome to my thing please put on a helmet. the freshman is japan they just don't introduce themselves until its too late because they're really awkward Happy July and shout out to wolfgirl329 on tumblr, who beta'd.))

* * *

"Excuse me, do you know where HH102 is, I mean where the building is? Please."

It was the voice of the first day of school, it was a lost freshman in need of a knowledgeable sophomore like Ludwig. He'd been waiting to take a freshman under his wing all year, and now he had his chance. He would be someone to look up to and lean on. Maybe Ludwig could even tutor him he was taking a class Ludwig had taken last year. Maybe they could be friends.

With a blink, he turned towards the voice. The lad looked fresh out of middle school, he was short and preppy with a button down shirt. He had perfect shining black hair, and pretty eyes, and looked composed and cool, didn't need anyone to lean on because he was wise and strong. No, wait. Wrong answer, he has black hair with chunky bangs and brown eyes and wasn't attractive at all, uh-uh.

"N— W—" worse than anything else was the room number this kid had, it was the same as Ludwig's number. He would have to deal with this unethical crush _all year_. What a first day. Gotta not be weird. Yeah. "I'm going there as well, we can go—…"

"Alright," said the freshman a moment after Ludwig suddenly stopped talking. He couldn't say _together_ or he might insinuate something that he didn't mean to.

"I'm sorry." said Ludwig, and he began walking. The freshman followed next to him, and Ludwig wrestled for control of his voice. There was a lot of stuff going on in his head and it felt like it would burst with embarrassment and shame. He licked his braces and stared at the trees.

"Are you ok?"

"No, it's my first day back. I'll get better later."

"Oh, sorry. Are _you_ nervous?"

"Yes." said Ludwig. "One year doesn't make a difference really, I hate high school."

"Mm." said the freshman.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, I know that high school may be a rough time, but I have connections. Plus I have strawberry iced-tea at home as a reason not to give up."

"That's a good strategy."

"Thank-you. Do you have a strategy?"

"I get to walk my dogs and make dinner." Ludwig kept his voice as flat and sarcastic as he could so that his feelings could be interpreted as a joke.

"What kind of dogs do you have?" the freshman kept his voice as flat as he could so that it wouldn't crack. Or maybe that was just how he talked.

"A German Shepard named Berlitz, a dachshund named Blackie, and Aster the hound-labrador mix. I love them a lot."

"Wow you have such serious dogs with such cute names, I like it. I have a Japanese Spitz named Pochi."

"Pochi is cute too, I love Spitzes. Oh, I love dogs. Every dog." Ludwig's voice got tight and happy. Dogs. Big dogs, small dogs. American dogs, German dogs. Japanese dogs.

The freshman smiled and nodded. "Dogs are adorable."

"Dogs," Ludwig's voice was still tight. "So, uh, HH is for science, and its just up here by the parking lot, so I guess we have a science class."

"Hm. If you think so."

"What?"

"I thought only freshmans were in GeoPhys?"

"They… they are."

"Then what are doing taking _my_ class?"

Ludwig laughed without mirth. "I'm taking Bio."

"No!" cried the freshman.

"Wh—? Sorry?"

"No! I can't be in Bio this year?! I have a plan. GeoPhys, Honors Chem, AP Bio, AP Phys. No Bio in freshman year?!"

"Calm down."

"No, I need to be in Geo while I _still can_. _Free education. _I won't get into college like _this_." the freshman sped up his steps with anxiety.

"Go to your counselor and ask for a change, it's simple. Stop being so ridiculous, it's the first day of school, just calm down already, would you? Start the year without stress (and end it smothered half dead in it.)" Ludwig was frustrated, his voice was raised, and air whistled in his braces. There was a long moment of tense silence. Ludwig sighed. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for all that."

"Excuse me as well, I didn't mean to lose myself in front of you." the freshman's head bobbed. "Thank you for your advice. Maybe after school you can show me to the counselor?"

"Sure, no problem. Let's start again. Hello, I'm Ludwig."

"I'm Kiku Honda."

They shook hands right outside of the door to HH102. Ludwig was about to open the door for Kiku, but would that be gay? No! No being awkward, not this year! This year is a new year. Ludwig opened the door and followed Kiku in, who seemed not to even notice it except for a _thanks Ludwig_.

The class room was an average science room, filled with two-man lab tables and a white board with a blonde teacher standing behind a tall table that had a skull and several plastic body systems on it.

"Would you like to sit together?" asked Kiku upon finding a table in the second row. "It's ok if you don't."

"Of course I would." said Ludwig. Sure it was rash to sit with someone he'd just met, but, why not? They sat silently, looking at the posters and diagrams and other things, as other students filed in.

* * *

((italy is in the new chapter which i think will be up by Saturday))


	2. Test Of Character

**Chapter Two : Test Of Character**

* * *

((spelling geniuses and evil smartasses. i hope your week hasn't been too crazy ))

* * *

"Hello, class." the teacher spoke up when the clock showed it was time to begin. "My name is Dr. (Doctor) Kirkland." he motioned to corner of the board where he'd written his name. "(Doctor Kirkland) (I am not a mister.) Good morning, class."

"Good morning Dr. Kirkland." Ludwig joined the choir, feeling tired and confused.

"Thank-you. Are there any questions before I get _your_ names straightened out? (Don't call me mister.)"

Ludwig and Kiku exchanged a glance. How many times had he been called Mr. Kirkland? Probably just one to many times. What if Ludwig grew up as a doctor who couldn't make a prescription? He'd be sad if people didn't call him doctor, but it felt like Kirkland was already belittling his class before getting to know it.

"Ve, I have one! Is that skull real?" called a voice form behind Ludwig. It sounded like the second most annoying voice Ludwig had ever heard.

"Yes. It's very real." said Kirkland. "It's from a student gave me too much sass... Now, I will call your name and if you don't like it, then correct me. If you do think my accent is acceptable, then just say _Here_. Ludwig Beelshhmitt."

"Here." sure why not. He was close enough. Ludwig watched the skull boredly as everyone else in the class played the same game as he had, even Kiku who let his last name become a casually slurred out car last student that was without was that annoying kid with the vocal tick. Ve. What was he, a vampire?

"Fuh... Fuhlictianno Vargas." called Kirkland.

"Feliciano."

What? Felichen? Was that is? That was cute. But he was still annoying.

Kirkland looked carefully at the role sheet. "I'm going to call you Mr. Vargas."

"That's fine, Mr., no, Dr. Kirkland."

"Yes. Loviño Vargas."

Someone looked in their backpack loudly to find Lovino. Ludwig just kept his eyes on the skull the whole time, looking at the nasal cavity and the jaws and teeth. Lovino was not in the backpack, so everyone except Ludwig turned to stare at Lovino little brother, Felichen.

"M- Dr. Kirkland, my brother is in Chemistry with Bonnefoy." informed Felichen.

"Oh. I see. Well." said Dr. Kirkland. "Well. That's all the names. Now for _different_ names. Scientists and inventors!" he smiled. Ludwig was not convinced by it. "Who wants to pass out papers."

"Mis- Dr. Kirkland, I don't have a partner." said Felichen as he stood up and went to get the stack of handouts.

"Partner with your brother." suggested Mr. Kirkland as Felichen placed papers carefully. Kirkland you idiot, what are you even trying to accomplish.

"Can I be a threesome with them? They look smart." Felichen must have gestured at Ludwig and Kiku while passing to the back, because while Kirkland's face paled slightly at the misuse of _threesome_, he glanced directly at them.

"Er, sure."

"Yay! Oh! I have a question, Mi- Dr. Kirkland!" said Felichen happily as he gave the last paper out.

"...Yes?"

Felichen went to his old private and secluded table, which Ludwig was beginning to envy for some foreboding reason, and rustled with his things, "How many bones does a cat have?"

"244."

"Wow!" he plopped his backpack down next to Ludwig's. Ludwig looked at it, black, and Felichen's shoes, TOMS. Ludwig moved his eyes up to Felichen's person. He was short and gangly, with messy auburn hair that was eating a light pink bandana. He had Pink Floyd's rainbow triangle thingy, Ludwig didn't care, on his shirt. And skinny jeans on. And a crooked smile. He reminded Ludwig of May, which really wasn't fair considering how annoying he was yet how nice of a month May was. So nice and warm like his eyes. Ludwig blinked and looked at Kiku, who had an expression that reminded Ludwig of the phrase '_A-O.K_.' which had always rubbed his fur wrong. This was not A-O.K. This was terrible.

"Please get to know your partners and begin your worksheet. Ask and you shall be answered."

"When is this due?"

"Whoever has the most right before class is over gets 120%."

"So is it gonna be graded?"

"Yes."

"Can we use our iPhones?"

"God no!"

Alright. Fine. Let's see if Kiku really was cut out for future over achiever.

"The first one is Frankenstein." Kiku said with a cute smirk that made Ludwig feel like a can of Sprite.

"No way." Felichen read the paper quickly and laughed. "Never mind. Keek is right." he went to get his chair back and bring it over.

"Please don't call me that."

"Ve, ok Kiku." He squished in next to him. "_This neurologist lived in Vienna_-" he began to read from the handout.

"Sigmund Freud." said Ludwig.

Felichen hesitated, then wrote it down to the best of his phonetics. Singman Floyd

"_In 1953, these two men-_"

"Watson and Crick." said Kiku.

"Wow, I knew I picked my table well! _This English man was enamored with his cousin,_ (?!)_ but that didn't stop him from discovering the cell_."

"Hooke. Robert Hooke." said Ludwig.

"I didn't know he was incestuous." said Kiku with a little laugh.

"I don't think it's true." said Felichen. "Anyways, the next one is Camillo Golgi."

"Really?" asked Ludwig flatly.

"Yes really! Just because I'm chatty and cute doesn't mean I don't know who's _last name is an organelle, and also studied neurons_. And he was Italian. (At least, he sure sounds like it!)"

"Fine." said Ludwig sorely. Of course he wasn't mad at Felichen for finally managing to answer one, he was just mad because it wasn't fair that every second period he'd have to keep his feelings held and packed up tight, for this Curious May and this Adorable Competition, and this stubborn weird teacher. It wasn't fair, and Germany stared grumpy lasers into the desk and poked his tongue at the wires in his braces.

"Please come down, you two. Start the year off without stress."

Ludwig looked at Kiku, shocked and flattered. "Did you just use my words?"

"Maybe." Kiku grinned.

"Ve... But, um, I don't know who _won the Darwin Medal in 1992 and went to high school in the same city that Akio Morita was born in_." Felichen looked at Kiku, and so did Ludwig.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Akio Morita..." prompted Felichen

"Please do not assume that just because my nationality matches the name, that I must automatically know every single Japanese man and women." said Kiku quietly. "But, you probably should assume that I know _a lot _of video game men. Morita was born in Nagoya and he was on Sony's side, in fact I think he founded it."

"Oh."

"It doesn't answer the question, though." admitted Kiku.

"No..."

"Well I guess we have to skip this one."

"But that's the last one."

"Wow. Well, I doubt anyone else will know who went to high school there. Felichen, did you spell everyone right, we don't know if Dr. Kirkland is a nitpicker, yet." Ludwig reached for the paper.

Felichen grinned when Ludwig's eyes skrinched up. "Singman Floyd, really?" asked Ludwig, unamused.

"You two are the masterminds, I'm the cute one. Who eats a lot. I'm George Harrison."

Ludwig looked at Felichen slowly, ignoring the band talk. "If you think it is cute or charming to be helpless in class, you are _wrong_. But, I am now stuck with you in my group, and I will make sure you do not bring my group down." it was venimous.

Felichen's lips twitched like he was thinking about saying something in response, but Ludwig's anger was clear on his face and Felichen knew better than to make it clear anywhere else. Even Kiku was slightly scared.

"Attention, please." said Mr. Kirkland. "Raise your hand if you answered one question."

The class raised their hands.

"Keep them raised for three."

Several hands went down.

"Five."

Kiku bit his lip.

"Six." there were no hands.

"Ah. Congratulations to Mr. Vargas, Feliks, Keeku, Toris, and Ludwig." Ludwig smiled. Maybe having Kirkland as a teacher wouldn't be all that bad, if he always made learning a competition. It wouldn't be so bad to carry Felichen's weight if it was over a finish line. "These five have answered the most questions, and will be splitting the 120%, so each of you five will get 24% on your first piece of classwork." Or maybe it would just be impossible to win... or even be close. Ludwig descided quickly that while he and Kiku were at the counsellors office, he would transfer out of this as well. He needed his grades as much as anyone, and no one needed 24% on _their first day of school_.

"Excuse me?" shouted Feliks.

There was a long silence, the whole class was offended, except for Felichen and Kiku who were just confused and horrified, respectively. Kirkland looked like he was taking a quick pause to reword his judgement for Feliks.

"Ahaha! I'm very sorry." Kirkland's smile became harmless, instead. "Ah, that was a cruel joke. I hope you had a good summer and a welcoming first period, you all have 120% in the first column of my grade-book." the bell rung. "Good luck with highschool, my dear freshmans."

Amidst the loudness of a room full of people exiting, Felichen apologized for the spelling and promised he'd help the group. He packed and put on his backpack carefully, and Kiku pulled his arms though his Yoshi pack like it was his favorite coat.

"What rooms to you two have." Ludwig swung his cameo backpack over his shoulder and they all started for the door.

"CC204." said Felichen. "Art 2"

"CC107." said Kiku.

"That would be Mr. Williams with honors English. He's great, but I don't really remember him so well."

"Aw, I'm in DD so I guess I'll see you two later... we can eat lunch in the grass under that tree." The poofy tree they were just now passing.

"That sounds very good, I'll see you then."

"Sounds like fun, see ya Ludwig. This way Kiku."

Ludwig waved at them and then passed by the parking lot up towards DD.

* * *

((wtf long chapter about team building and germany not being able to tell a friendshipurge from a crush and dont worry england gets more gentlemanly as time goes I just wanted to pick on him ))


	3. Team BFFs3NoHomoBROTP8D

**Chapter Three: Team 3BFFs3NoHomoBROTP8=========D**

* * *

((the penis in the title is Germanys fault smh… I tried a new editing style which… yeah… Um there is Lietpol in here for like three seconds btw. FASHION))

* * *

"Good morning class." greeted Mr. Kirkland on the second day of school. Ludwig and Kiku were stuck in second period Biology; their counselors had tried and failed to find a suitable schedule for them. Plus, if Kiku wanted AP Bio he had to pass regular Bio, which was a disappointment but slightly sensible… He and Ludwig had made a pact to both get into it next year.

Wherever Felichen was going next year, it wasn't a fashion runway. He was a clashing mess of little sailboats printed on his pants and the colors of the Jamacan flag and Ludwig just didn't understand the motivation behind it. And even though his hair was still covered with a bandana, one stupid curl was escaping.

Ludwig couldn't let Kiku off the hook either. He had a white t-shirt on with a ginger tabby cat who looked very disgusted with humanity, with the words _Just Don't ok?_ under it. Again, what was this supposed to mean? Why were Kiku's bare arms so distracting, where was his button down shirt? Just Don't.

"Good morning, Dr. Kirkland!" everyone seemed fairly happy to be here, except Ludwig who'd been caught trying to figure out Kiku's shirt. Kiku just looked at him seriously for a little while, and then returned his attention to Kirkland.

"Today, you will be picking team names."

Without really thinking, several people blurted out names like Team Jacob and Team #Swagyolo. Kirkland nodded with a smirk and wrote _Period Two_ on the white board, and marked down who was who.

Felichen took a breath to name his team, but Ludwig held his, because he was scared of Team RastaPasta or The Pink Freud Crew.

"Team of the Three Best Friends Ever, No One Loves Each Other As Much As We Do,"

"Not Homosexually!" interjected Kiku, as Kirkland scribbled it all down on the board.

"Yeah We're Just Best Bros,"

"It's Too Long!" growed Ludwig.

The class giggled and Kiku smirked. Feliks called for attention.

"Team Look At My Horse, My Horse Is Amazing. Give Him A Lick" he began, pausing to kiss his lab partner quickly. "He Tastes Just Like Raisins."

Kirkland sighed and wrote that down as the class roared about it. "There will be no PDAs in my class." said Kirkland, hiding a smile. "Also, no more long names!"

The class complied, mostly, and then once everyone had a stupid name, Kirkland announced that the first teamgame they were going to play was a quiz game. As Kirkland handed out dinger-bells, Ludwig wasn't so scared about getting 24%, because this time he wasn't going to _tie_ with Team Horse, he was going to beat them. He and the rest of Team… Team BFF? Sure.

He looked his team mates, Kiku looked as determined as Ludwig was to beat Team Horse, but Felichen looked uncomfortable and had his hand up.

"Don't worry Felichen, I doubt he'll try a prank like yesterday again." murmured Ludwig. Felichen glanced at him. "Just try to answer if you know it, and if you get it wrong, I promise not to be mad."

"I have to pee…" whined Felichen, biting his lip. "I just have to pee really badly and he won't call on me… Maybe if I answer one, I can ask him."

"Oh, er…"

Felichen brightened when Kirkland put a bell on the table, and Ludwig was about to ask Kirkland to let Feliciano go, but then Ludwig thought how weird it would be to ask to pee on behalf of a distracted spazz.

_Dingdingdingdin—_Kiku put his hand on Felichen's wrist to stop him. "Please don't." Read his shirt, Felichen, read his shirt and don't be a first grader.

"Aw…"

"Question One: What is the skull's name?" asked Kirkland, warming up for real questions. Probably he was just interested in how much his class remembered from middle school.

"Yorick." someone said with a ding. Darn, that's what Ludwig was about to say.

"Wrong."

"Darwin."Toris rang in.

"Good." Kirkland marked a point for Team Horse. "What did Darwin do?

"He went on the Beagle and saw the black iguanas!" rung in Felichen, but he didn't remember to ask to leave. Ludwig was starting to worry for him, what if he forgot his head or backpack in class? Then Darwin would have a friend, thought Ludwig morbidly. Also, what iguanas?

"What else?" Kirkland gave Team BFF half a point.

"Charles Darwin discovered evolution." rang Ludwig.

"Correct!" What is Uracil?

A few people confused it with Uranus, including Feliks, until Torris got it right. "RNA."

"Correct. One for Team Horse… Learning can be fun,"

The quiz continued, Feliks and Felichen were neck and neck for stupid answers, and Team Go-Go Sharky Dory Monster Batman started pulling in for third in point totals. Kirkland bounced around and called out _Come on, somebody must have an answer!_s and the end of the test, Kirkland seemed to be exhausted but he looked like he was having fun, and the whole room buzzed in tune with it all during the competition. Maybe learning really could be fun.

The bell rung before Kirkland was out of questions, but he assured he'd count the points for percents and that grades would be online this evening. His handwriting was so messy that Ludwig couldn't tell who'd won, but he didn't really care.

"Great job out there you three." said Kirkland as the classroom emptied while Felicchen gave his backpack a quick mammogram.

"Thanks sir." they left once Felichen was done patting down his belongings, maybe he was making sure his leftover pasta was warm and rubbery looking like it had been yesterday.

In the hall, Felichen started to ask about something, but then he suddenly remembered his need and howled that he'd see the other two at lunch, as he sprinted to the little boy's room.

* * *

((idk peeing is funny man. shout out Go-Go, it was my uncle's turn to name the cat when Go-Go got adopted, back when my mom was a lass and my uncle couldn't choose just one name. lcukily for my cousins, he's grown out of that. We love you Go-Go. update as soon as I polish chapter four! reviews are very welcome! good luck with Ramadan if youre fasting! ))


	4. Polly Wanna Whole Lotta Pizza

**Chapter Four: Polly Wanna Whole Lotta Pizza**

* * *

((Whole Lotta Love is a good song for Italy, who is narrating this chapter. if you've removed the helmet I told you about in chapter one you might wanna toss that puppy back on because Italy is bad at focusing ))

* * *

It was Thursday morning (on Wednesday they went over the syllabus), and the class was reading in the Biology text book, which had a sneaky looking parrot on it. While the class murmured, Feliciano thought carefully about something to murmur about while his eyes scanned the worlds without hearing them in his head. Pizza… In a box or homemade, but you can't make pizza while your learning about parrots. Well, he was pretty sure they wouldn't learn about parrots, even though the cover made it seem like they might. It wasn't fair how textbooks always did that.

Hm. Something about Leeuwenhoek. Always read the directions and listen to your instructor before using the microscope, or heating pizza. It is your job not to break the machines (or burn the pizza). Your Job? Money. Pizza. Friendship. Cork cells.

"Hey," murmured Feliciano, but he accidentally whispered which made his voice sound louder than everyone else's.

"Hu'sh." said Ludwig, his voice whistling tightly on his braces despite his attempt to bypass that. He also had reddishbrown reading glasses on, which would be really cute if Ludwig were a girl.

"Hey." tried Feliciano again, getting his voice right.

"What is it, Feliciano?" asked Kiku, with his always murmuring sitar voice, which would be sexy if Kiku were a girl.

"I was just wondering if you two have jobs (or had summer jobs?)"

"Um, no. Sometimes I mow my neighbors' lawns…" Ludwig shrugged as he mumbled at his book. Feliciano was sure that the book was proud of her reader for having such an honest sweating job.

"I get paid for grades." said Kiku, poking his pencil's eraser onto the words of the book. Ludwig and Feliciano nodded, grades were another honest sweating job. Feliciano's job was pretty sweating, but not very honest, _so please don't ask_.

"What about you?" his hypothesis that he may have _telekinesis_ was proven false in trial A.

"It's a secret." said Feliciano. "If you hear any rumors…" he made an ugly face.

Kiku's brow folded up. "Do you ever think about what you say, Feliciano?" Do you ever think about how much curiosity you've probably instilled in Kiku?

"Ve, anyways. Do you guys have money?" asked Feliciano before Ludwig could join in with Kiku about Feliciano very ungotten cat's tongue.

"Yes." they both said, still under their breaths to their books. Why did they all have to read the book when they had Dr. Kirkland right there to _tell _it to them, anyway?

Feliciano whipped out his phone and shot off a text from under the table. Ludwig looked up from his book to accuse Feliciano about using a phone in class, but Feliciano got an answer and looked down to read it before Ludwig's eyes could burn at him. Yup, bless Alfred for replying so quickly.

"Then do you wanna come to Round Table for lunch today, with me and Alfred?" Feliciano had hung out with Alfred a few times, and he knew that Alfred was closer with Lud and Kiku, so it would be good to have him there. Plus he _was_ really cool like a black olive.

"A lunch date?" asked Ludwig. "Um,"

"Not a lunch _date_, a _lunch date_."

Ludwig closed his eyes wearily.

"Not a date, a lunch date. Not _Hey girl we should get a coffee sometime ;)_, it's a friend thing." had Ludwig never been on a lunch date?

"A lunch date." Kiku was saying it right and nodding about it. "Sure."

"Fine." said Ludwig, as though he'd been planning all morning on ways to back out if Feliciano should ask to hang out, but he'd just folded under Feliciano's aura or eyes or maybe it was just his charm that had won Ludwig over. Maybe the telekinesis was finally working.

Except, you may be thinking: _A guy like Feliciano going to a chain restaurant like Round Table?_ Well, cheap pizza counted as pizza as long as you were still in school, and he would be in school for probably six more years. Staying up all night and crying over the final project _eating cold pizza_. It was fine to eat pizza, any pizza, unless it had _fruit_ on it.

Feliciano tuned into his ears and heard that the class was louder than it had been, outright talking. Mr. Kirkland was on them like Lovino was on a meatball sandwich. "I'm glad you all seem to be done with your reading, because it's time for a review." he said. "Please do 1-3, a-c, on page 14. One page per group."

Ugh, gross. Feliciano got out the binder paper and Kiku passed his pencil, and Feliciano wrote their names down, and numbered _1(A)_. "I didn't finish reading." he admitted. "But I have good handwriting." that was the worst lie he had ever told, and he started stressdoodling. While Ludwig and Kiku crafted answers, Feliciano doodled a picture of Team BFF and Alfred waiting under the lunch tree for Lovino, who would arrive in a blue truck and possibly have a Spanish guy in the passenger seat. He illustrated all of it for his friends. Then, when they could dictate an answer, he wrote and spelled carefully and made it look impressive.

Once they were done with the section review, Feliciano went back to his doodles, adding extra details to Kiku and Ludwig's likenesses that made them both blush at him. And he also added his phone number. They took note of it, and sent Feliciano up to turn the work into Mr. Kirkland. The man was not pleased with the doodle, though Feliciano thought it was pretty ok for being just a doodle. Maybe because it wasn't a _science_ doodle? Next time, Mr. Kirkland would get a drawing of the parrot, maybe one of its wings under a microscope with all the fibers in lines vermicelli.

* * *

((so the pizza date is going up this weekend, hopefully, and by sitar Italy means George Harrison's exotic spiritual rock and roll (not that italy likes the Beatles, too pop culture) and while you wait for the date, you should play tennis or swim or kiss someone, and write a review))


	5. The Feng-Shui of Seating

**Chapter Five : The Feng-Shui of Seating**

* * *

((its longer because they aren't in class ahaha))

* * *

"_Pronto_?" Feliciano answered his phone, he was waiting under the tree feeling slightly scared because it was 3:14 and no one was here yet. Maybe they didn't want cheap pizza, but Feliciano couldn't expect to fly them _up north for tasty_cheap pizza, could he? Um. Maybe they all got detention on the same day? Wait, was that Kiku? "Yes, I'm sorry. This is he." Feliciano's voice bounced around as he paced quickly around the tree. Kiku was calling him. Amazing.

"I'm here, where are you?" said Feliciano. "Oh? Well I don't see you… Ve, no."

"Feli-chan!" said Kiku in real life, popping up from behind the tree.

"Waaa!" Feliciano almost fell over in surprise. "What are you, a ninja?

"Maybe," said Kiku. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I couldn't resist."

"I'm gonna get you back on Freshman Friday tomorrow." Feliciano wrinkled his nose playfully. Freshman Friday didn't really exist...

"You couldn't if you tried." said Kiku. "You can't prank a ninja."

"Ve, fair enough." Feliciano tried to make friendly physical contact, but was swatted away. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm happy to be invited, it's nice to be out of the house, (I have four siblings). I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's ok! Wow, four siblings is a lot! I just have a brother and a cousin. And an uncle. And my grand father!"

"Hey!" called Ludwig, jogging down the hill.

"Ludwig, how come you're late?" whined Feliciano. Kiku was off the hook because he probably thought the school _looked_ nice and ended up strolling. The school was pretty for hte first year, but now Feliciano didn't really notice it as much. The thought that his eyes were getting less sharp as he aged made him want to cry.

"I got caught up in English." sighed Ludwig. Ludwig didn't make Feliciano want to cry, though, so he tested his sharp eyes by imagining Ludwig was a subject to paint. He looked at the edges and corners in Ludwig's face and hair, and at the shadows in his giant ears.

"Caught up by this guy!" crowed Alfred, following after Ludwig. "Hey fellas, I'm sorry for making us late."

"It's ok, Alfred." smiled Feliciano. "Lovino isn't even here yet."

They all talked about sandwiches and soda until Lovino came, which he did soon enough.

"Hey," he said. "Oh, there's four of you." Lovino's eyes rested on Ludwig like he was to blame for the crowd. Lovino seemed to have a thing against blonde people, even their uncle Francis wasn't completely trusted by him. It was completely stupid and it made Feliciano want to bleach his hair just to see what made blondes so different. (He was 99% sure nothing was different.)

"Sorry, Lo. I guess I should have told you how many…" admitted Feliciano.

"Um, yeah. I would've made Antonio drive himself." Lovino nodded to Antonio who grinned at the boys and waved. Antonio was one of the coolest guys Feliciano had ever known, but he was also the reason Lovino wasn't home as much. It seemed like a huge commitment to have a college boyfriend, but they were always together. And that was really cool.

"Guys, this is my brother Lovino, he's pretty cool, and his boyfriend Antonio, he's really cool."

"Gee, Feli, thanks." said Lovino, who thought he was more than just_pretty _cool. "Hop in the back seat, sorry for the squeeze."

Feliciano opened the door for his friends. Ludwig slid in, then Kiku, then Alfred, and then Feliciano. That was the wrong order, and since there were only three seats and four butts, Kiku ended up on Ludwig's lap, much to both of their mortification. It was only a few minutes' drive, though.

Once they got there, Feliciano stood still right by the entrance just smelling the pizza. Kiku fidgeted in the lobby, but Ludwig's worrying over him only made it worse. Alfred hopped around and held the door for Lovino and Antonio, who bustled to get a seat without Feliciano. Too bad for them, probably on a romantic date for cheap pizza, what losers.

Alfred led the party to a booth, and Feliciano claimed one side of it, and Ludwig sat next to him. Kiku sat on the outside, which was the wrong order again. Alfred sat on the other side, facing the three, without a second thought.

"I'm sensing something strong between you guys." he said as Feliciano scooted up to the wall so Ludwig and Kiku would have more room to sit. What was the something? Was the something strong enough to all fit into places built for two, like this booth and the car? Because this wasn't really fair since Kiku was _leaning_ on Ludwig, but Feliciano didn't even get to touch him. "Lab partners?" guessed Alfred.

"Yes, in Kirkland's Bio." said Ludwig, he sounded sore about it.

"Kirkland? Dr. Kirkland?" Alfred asked, getting three nods. "Hahaha! I had such a big homocrush on that guy. It wasn't even funny. It got in the _way_."

"How on earth could you have a crush on Kirkland?"

"I dunno, he hated me and I hated him… Good luck with him, guys. In the second semester he gives a killer project with- Hello Miss."

A waitress was here for drink orders, with a cheery smile. Her hair was really really good looking, and so were her eyes.

"We'd like two sprites and a diet coke, please." said Ludwig.

"And a regular coke, please." Alfred smiled.

"I'll be right out."

"We'll be waiting, Miss, thank-you." cooed Feliciano. Then he thought of something. "How'd you remember what soda we like, Ludwig?" how thoughtful and nice!

"You told me fifteen minutes ago." Ludwig gave Feliciano a very concerned crumpled brow.

"Oops, I guess your right." Feliciano was just trying to be cute and subtle, jeez Ludwig, no need to call him out for it.

"Here are you drinks." said Ms. Sunnyday and placed them on the table.

"Thanks so much. Can we please get some breadsticks?" Alfred beat him to the punch and even winked at her.

"Sure thing." and she left. Ludwig sighed at both of them.

"Hey, so did you guys know each other before? (Like in middle school?)" Alfred asked.

"Well," said Feliciano, "I think Ludwig headbutted me at the pool in July," Ludwig blushed because apparently he remembered that too. "And I saw Kiku looking at paintings a few weeks ago in the Home And Haven (I really really love that store.)" Kiku chuckled at Feliciano's on and off memory.

"But, you guys weren't friends before?"

Feliciano hadn't gone to the same middle school as everyone else, and couldn't remember ever saying _hi _to Ludwig in the hall. But he knew that Kiku had went to middle school with Alfred. "No..."

"Breadsticks!" cheered the waitress. "Anything else I can get you?"

The table looked at each other. "Not yet, we need a minute." so she gave them time to argue about pizza.

"Ve, I'm fine with any pizza you guys want." Feliciano smiled.

"I want the Hawaiian pizza." said Kiku.

"Ve..." said Feliciano. "I'm fine with any pizza except for pineapple pizza." his smile stuck like uncomfortable plaster. He took a breadstick and ripped it in half while tilting his head. He felt like Bree Van de Kamp. Amazing.

"It's good!" protested Kiku, sitting up. He and Feliciano stared at each other like cats.

"Hey guys." said Alfred, stopping the debate. "Me and Kiku can share. What do you want, Ludwig?"

"Olives and mushrooms."

"And sausage."

"Sure."

There was a lull as everyone ate breadsticks and sipped soda, and when Kiku was halfway done with his breadstick, he leaned back on Ludwig was a sad sounding sigh. Everyone looked at him with concern. "Nothing." he said. Hmm? Sad Kiku? No. Why?

"You haven't talked since we got here, Kiku." except for the pizza thing. Wait. Maybe that was it! "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings!" wailed Feliciano. "Pineapples are good in food like cakes and pies, and pizza is pie, so! You were right."

"No, it's not that."

"What is it then."

"It's nothing, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Kiku drank his Sprite and everyone watched him.

"Do you...?" tried Ludwig.

"No."

"But..." Kiku couldn't just be sad.

Kiku sat up again and glared at his friend.

"No, but," Ludwig's brows were furrowed and an other cat staring contest started.

"Are you two having a spat?" laughed Alfred. "Are they having a spat?"

"It think so..." said Feliciano. "But watch this." He leaned over, caught onto the straw in Ludwig's Sprite, and tried to empty the glass as fast as he could before Ludwig noticed

When he did, he made a noise like a quiet train whistle. "Hey!" he roared, pushing Feliciano up. Feliciano brought the straw with him and blew on Ludwig. Ludwig took the straw back and set it on the table. He went "Ugh,"and thought about all the germs Feliciano had just spread. Kiku, Feliciano, and Alfred laughed, and within a few moments Ludwig was smiling too. "You are all horrible." he said, but he was only being a drama queen. It was just a soda, it wasn't like Feliciano had a disease.

"Are you four ready to order now?" the waitress returned.

Ludwig ordered the two pizzas like a robot.

"Hey you guys?" said Kiku, sounding like he was about to tell him what they could do to make him happy. "Do you think I could sit in the middle?" Ah! That would put them sitting in the correct order, maybe that was it.

"Of course," said Ludwig, and he and Kiku stood.

Kiku needed just as much attention as they did, which was kind of a shock since he was always so reserved. But he was a teenager so of course he needed to be looked after. Feliciano wanted to make him a flower crown and sneak him gummy worms or warm bread in the middle of class, now, and follow him around everywhere and always listen really well and never argue about pizza again and be best friends like Team BFFs.

"Are you crying?" asked Kiku as he slid in next to him.

"Ve, I was just thinking about gummy worms..."

Kiku giggled at him. Ludwig hit him, reaching over Kiku to bonk him on the head. He just beamed and wiped at his eyes.

"I'm pretty gay, but you guys are like super duper gay." remarked Alfed.

"No, that's just Feliciano." said Ludwig, but Feliciano couldn't tell if it was sarcasm or anti-sarcasm.

"Hey!" was all he could say about Ludwig.

Kiku and Alfred were laughing.

"Oh," said Ludwig, coming to a conclusion about something. "It was because the air conditioner was blowing on you." Ludwig was suddenly offended at Kiku. Feliciano thought this was a funny turn of events.

"Well, you have a jacket on, so..." said Kiku. "But mostly I wanted to sit in the middle because I always get to sit in the middle." he elbowed Ludwig and Feliciano gently, glad to have them there to elbow.

Ludwig was about to offer his coat to Kiku, but Alfred cracked a grin. "You three _are_ so gay. You're about to give him your jacket like the sensitive boyfriend woudl, right?"

"No. He'll be fine now, right?"

"Right." Kiku smiled and leaned on Feliciano. What an honor. What a joy.

The pizza came, Alfred had most of the Hawaiian, and Feliciano gave it a try and found that it wasn't so terribly poisonous that he couldn't have a second. Then, he and Alfred went for Ludwig's pizza, and so Kiku ended up with exactly one slice of olive, mushroom, sausage pizza.

* * *

((japan's turn to narrate is on tuesday))


	6. Discussing the Future

**Chapter Six : Discussing the Future**

* * *

It was Friday morning and Feliciano was doodling instead of taking lecture notes. He did have one or two diagrams, but actually that wasn't Kiku's business. It was what he was wearing that made Kiku look up from his own bullet points on cells. Feliciano was wearing a turquoise tube top. Not that it didn't compliment his skin tone and hair, but it was quite odd to see a boy with a tube top. It wasn't like Feliks, who was behind them and fully dressed as a female, complete with eye make up that made his snake eyes look like wolf eyes. His skirt looked very itchy, but it looked good on him.

Kiku could see Ludwig frown at all the body hair Feliciano had been hiding under his t-shirts. Kiku was frowning too, because now Dr. Kirkland was talking about DNA and he hadn't followed him with notes, just wondered why Feliciano hadn't gotten dress coded yet for not having straps. Maybe it too much of a hassle to catch a boy breaking a rule made for girls.

"Are you ok?" muttered Kiku, to either of them. Feliciano looked like he was starting to regret is decision to come to school like this.

"Ask _him_." grumbled Ludwig.

"Question? (Don't talk while I'm lecturing.)" said Dr. Kirkland.

Ludwig struggled for a moment, snatching a glare at Feliciano's distractive face. "How... does... the DNA..."

Dr. Kirkland was okay with that, and went into DNA. When he was done, he passed out a blank diagram of a prokaryotic cell, and the class began to grumble about it with their partners.

"Felichen," said Ludwig, now he could grumble at his partners as well. "What on earth possessed you to come to school dressed like that?"

"I was wondering why these went out of style, and I decided I would try to bring it back all by myself." smiled Feliciano as he wrote their names on the line.

"Why don't you let the girls take care of that?"

"Well, if I asked one, she'd probably think I was just flirting." said Feliciano. Ludwig glared at him. "What? Why have girl friends when you can have _girlfriends_?"

"I should tell that to Natalia." said Ludwig. Alfred's boyfriend's sisters were both friends with Ludwig.

"Eep, is that the scary one?"

"I suppose you could say that."

"No, don't, please!" begged Feliciano.

"Only if you wear my jacket today."

Feliciano bit his lip, and gave up. "Why do you even have a jacket, it's Augus—Oh." gasped Feliciano Ludwig shrugged his jacket off of his bulky muscular arms. Kiku blushed and looked away quickly, down at the paper. "Uh." stuttered Feliciano.

"What you're putting us through is worse." assured Ludwig. Kiku wasn't sure; Feliciano had just tossed on a tube top to prove a point, but Ludwig probably consciously devoted time to working out. "It's just my arms, it's like I'm showing off my stomach or something." Ludwig said to Feliciano, who stuck his tongue out and started out loud about how Ludwig probably had an eight pack and Ludwig argued with him about how that was ridiculous and impossible and Feliciano asked him to credit the statistic "impossible" and Ludwig just got angrier as Feliciano kept pulling strawmen. Kiku needed a way to stop them before Ludwig got violent.

"Hey," he said. "Does either of you know this one." he elbowed them, and pointed to the unfilled blank.

"Um..." they both said, splitting from the argument. Then, "Oh!" Ludwig took the pen Kiku offered and wrote down the answer, while Feliciano stuck his head under the desk and rummaged in his backpack. "I made you a flower crown." he sat back up and held it out for Kiku.

"Wow..." said Kiku, accepting it carefully and looking at it. Little yellow flowers were strung around green thread and then around twigs arranged in a circle. It was adorable and wonderful, and the edges of the blossoms were brown, which made them look so real and perfect. He put it on with a smile. "Thanks so much, it's lovely." but... uncalled for...

Feliciano giggled, still blushing. "Friend flowers." Friend. Thank goodness. If Kiku acted on any of the desires he'd had during this week, (he'd been alone all summer and they looked so cuddly,) he wanted to be the one with the flowers, wanted to be the one in control. But, which of them would he give the flowers too? That, and rejection, were reasons to just stay quiet and maybe to stop blushing.

"Totally rad handiwork, Feliciano." said Feliks, not meaning to eavesdrop, just watching what was right in front of his table. Feliciano grinned at him and they started chatting.

"Are you ok?" asked Ludwig.

"Ah, ask him." said Kiku, getting over the initial shock. The crown was a sensible gesture to Feliciano, surely. Monday, Feliciano would be wearing one himself, with some Urban Outfitters shirt, and then everyone would follow his trends (not really). It was a sweet way to show friendship, actually.

Ludwig chuckled. "That's Feliciano, asking us out, giving us flowers." they both grimaced dramatically. "I'm glad he didn't give any to me." Ludwig chuckled.

"Oh, thanks Toris. Guys, there's a back side." Feliciano turned back towards his own table. "Ve, what if..." mused Feliciano, doodling a poky eared dog in the margin of the handout. "We all... had the same dog..."

"What, the same breed? I suppose I could see us with Dalmatians." said Ludwig, turning the page over to the unfilled side as soon as Feliciano finished the drawing, and started filling in short-answers.

"Wow, Dalmatians." said Feliciano. "But, I mean, like, what if all had one Dalmatian?"

"Where would she live?" Kiku liked the idea.

"Maybe she'd live in a dog house and we would visit her."

"Or maybe we should not have the same dog." said Ludwig.

"What would we name her, if we did? I want to name her June." said Kiku, he liked the thought of the three of them being dog-fathers, it was cute and made him feel warm. Like June.

"You cannot name a dog after a month!" said Ludwig.

"Why not, June is so pretty."

"Dogs are not pretty, though. Dogs are dogs. (Shelties are pretty.)"

"Ve, so are those long haired blonde Afghan ones." said Feliciano. "Oh, hey!" he remembered something completely off topic. "My brother said you two can spend the night on Saturday.

They both paled. What, wasn't it too soon for a sleepover? Even girls didn't spend the night with each other so quickly, right? Maybe not. It might be fun.

"No come on, not like anything weird, you don't even have to sleep over, but I want to have a slumber party. A really girlie one! What are your exs like? What do you look for in a girl? Truth or dare?"

"Truth!" answered Kiku without thinking.

Feliciano squeaked with delight, which made Kiku feel really happy too. "Don't you want to?"

"A little bit. Um. Sure."

"Yeah... okay..."

"Yes!" said Feliciano. "Party at my house!"

Dr. Kirkland gave them a strict look.

"We're almost done..." muttered Kiku, taking the paper back from Ludwig.

"We're gonna have a prokaryote party!" said Feliciano, "We're so happy that now we know what to look for if we ever see inside of a prokaryote!"

"Hmm. Two minutes and then we'll go over it until class is over." announced Dr. Kirkland. Time flies when you chat too much. Kiku worked to finish the sheet. Not thinking, he shook his hair as he thought for answers, but it also shook the crown and a petal fell. Feliciano picked it up and put it on Ludwig's hair.

"Don't." Ludwig shook it off.

"Aw."

"Done." Kiku slid the paper to the top of the table.

"Kiku, make Ludwig wear the flower." whined Feliciano.

"I'm not going to go around with a flower petal in my head. Besides, it'll just fall off." huffed Ludwig.

"I can't make him to something he doesn't want to do." said Kiku

"Aw, you guys are party poopers." said Feliciano. "I bet you'll think of really dumb dares like _kiss the wall_."

"Ok, let's go over the diagram, if you have any questions about what's what raise your hand." said Dr. Kirkland. "Number one on page 46 is- yes Feliciano?"

"Are jellyfish prokaryotes?"

"No." said Dr. Kirkland. "They are Cnidarians."

"Oh."

Pointless questions. Feliciano was truly a complicated being. Ludwig sighed and Kiku smiled.

* * *

((but Where did the tube top come from?))


	7. Sleepover Pt One : Mad and Awkward

Chapter Seven : Sleepover Pt. One : Opinions Lead to Your Doom

* * *

((half a chapter for an announcement : I'm going on a two week hiatus. Also, haha Italy has a homocrush on Roger Waters, he even has a poster of him in his room, but he thinks he's straight haha he hasn't actually flirted with a girl once in this Whole Week. Watch out. thanks to you readers for reading and reviewing you warm my soul :))

* * *

Feliciano's house was the color of milk and had lime green circle painted on it, whimsical like Feliciano, and it was on a little hill at the end of the street. Kiku got out of his big brother's black car and looked at the porch, where Feliciano was waving from. Kiku faced the house with his stylish sunglasses, they were as big and dark as Lady Gaga's ego and made him feel like her as well. He waved back at Feliciano.

"Goodbye, Yao." he said, turning and sticking his head back in the window of the car so his big brother could give him one last interrogation.

"Did you remember pajamas?"

"Yes." he had a tote bag with everything he could think he'd need. That included pajamas.

"Are you dating them?" Im Yong-Soo piped up rudely. He must hear Kiku talking about them at dinner and jump to conclusions.

"Don't bother your brother, why do you think he's never out of his room, aru?" said Yao to the little devil, then he turned back to Kiku. "Did you get tooth paste?"

"Yes." lied Kiku flatly. "Can I go now?"

"Ok. Have fun."

"I will."

With that, he turned from the car and walked up the driveway towards Feliciano. "Ve, I like your sunglasses." said Feliciano after a quick moment of staring at him. He looked like he couldn't breathe, and Kiku was pretty sure he was blushing. But, he grinned before Kiku could wonder too much about it, welcomed and showed him in.

"Shoes here." he cooed, and Kiku took them off and looked at the foyer. It was bright, the whole house looked bright. Feliciano showed Kiku a quick tour, confirming that each room was a different color and was well decorated. "By the way, Lud's gonna be a few minutes late." they turned down a hall.

"And this is my room." said Feliciano. "You can put your stuff in here." Kiku did so and looked around. The carpet and bed looked lumpy, but all of Feliciano's knick-knacks and books gave the room a very cheery feel. Art supplies in tins and boxes were stacked around, thick books and even a text book from school sat by the door, and there was a soccer trophy sitting next to some beanie babies on a shelf. Posters of what Kiku figured might be classic rockers and stunning actresses were on one wall, including one of a rocker with wavy white hair, a leather coat, and sunglasses that looked like Kiku's own. Kiku would have ask about that later, and in the meantime he took his glasses off—Feliciano seemed to relax slightly—and kept looking.

He stopped with his mouth open at the opposite wall, because it was covered in paintings. Coca-cola and wine glasses, animals with hats on, some darker copies of medieval works with skulls and women, and each one was amazingly well done and passionate looking, signed and dated, with _F. Vargas_.

"Are… did you paint all of these?"

"Yeah…" Feliciano sounded modest but excited about his work.

"Wow… I love them." said Kiku.

"Haha, thanks." said Feliciano, seeming awkward about the compliment.

There was a silence and Feliciano prickled about it while Kiku admired Feliciano's DVD collection. He figured Feliciano didn't have a set schedule for the sleepover, or maybe it was just Ludwig's absence that made him so awkward. "Are you hungry?" blurted Feliciano.

"Um, sure." said Kiku, and followed as Feliciano led him out to the living room, where the television was showing a big muscular guy in a diner yelling. He had big ears and glasses and reminded Kiku of Ludwig. Wow, how weird and bubbles in Kiku's chest.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have goldfish?"

"Of course." Feliciano motioned for Kiku to sit down and wait while he went to pour out some smiley golden goodness into a bowl.

"What show is this?" Kiku sat on the couch.

"_Restaurant Impossible_." said Feliciano from the kitchen. "It's cool."

Hmm. It seemed to be a rip off of those Gordon Ramsay shows. Well, maybe it wasn't a rip off, since yelling at people wasn't a very copyrightable concept, but the fact held that Kiku didn't care much for cooking shows.

"So, not a fan of Cheezits?" asked Feliciano, returning with a baking bowl full of Goldfish.

"Well, I just like Goldfish a little bit better."

"How come whenever you have an opinion your voice gets all quiet and you sound apologetic?"

"I don't know. So I won't start ranting or get in an argument, maybe. Remember the pineapple thing…"

"But! Don't be scared to stand up for youself." Feliciano moved closer, getting in Kiku's face. Stop. "Tell me about why Goldfish are better!" Feliciano's eyes were sparkling into Kiku's, and his breath smelled like bubblegum. It was too close, and Kiku tried to sink away into the couch . "Write me an essay with your—" Feliciano was interrupted by a doorbell. He hopped off the couch to answer it.

Kiku sighed and sunk in farther. His heart was going mad over Feliciano's breech of his personal space. He watched the commercials on TV very seriously, calming down. If it happened again, Kiku promised to himself that he would knee Feliciano in the gut.

"Yeah." said Feliciano after a few moments, leading Ludwig down the hall towards the living room. "He's right here. We're watching _Restaurant Impossible_."

"Oh, I kinda like that show…" said Ludwig

"Well I _really_ like that show."

"…It reminds me of the Gordon Ramsay one."

Haha, Ludwig shared Kiku's secret opinions. Wow. He also had a douchy hat on and bangs in his eyes, looking like a nuisance to him, so maybe he and Kiku didn't share everything, but opinions were an intriguing start. But Kiku wouldn't pry about television, instead he looked at Feliciano's face, which looked mildly offended.

"No. They're different shows. Don't mention Ramsay in my house please. Also, give me that hat." Oh my gosh, Feliciano looked like a cat when he was angry. _Every_ emotion of his made him look like a cat, or a deer, or a bunny.

"This isn't _your_ house." said Ludwig, handing over his hand and sitting on the couch with a contentious smirk.

"But I live in it, and since my brother's gone I am the man of the house."

"Your brother let you have friends over while he was gone? Where is he?" asked Kiku. That didn't seem very responsible…

"I had to argue with him about it, but he always goes to parties with Antonio (he's in college, yanno) so it wasn't that hard." said Feliciano casually.. "He said we couldn't do anything illegal or trash the house."

"Or what?" wondered Ludwig.

"Ve, hehe, I don't know. Turn me into the police for it." said Feliciano and then laughed. "So, yeah, we can't have any of Nono's wine. What a shame, huh?"

"Hm-ha." they said.

Feliciano prickled again as they fell into silence and watched TV. Too bad, Kiku didn't really mind the silence, except he wanted to try leaning on Ludwig again but something stopped him. If he did it, it would be much more obvious than in the pizza place, and he didn't have any _I'm cold_ excuse since Feliciano's house was an even 72 degrees Fahrenheit. So he just sat on the couch in between two people and worried that he might really really _like _them, and that was something to join Feliciano in his prickling for.

"Do… you want to watch a crappy movie and talk through the whole thing?" asked Feliciano, getting up.

"Sure." said Ludwig.

"That sounds silly, but alright." said Kiku. What, like one of those Disney movies that slid under the radar and was only liked by a select few?

"I have _Home on the Range_ and _Brother Bear_." just as he'd thought.

"What!" said Ludwig. "Those are good movies. What about Cars 2? I haven't even seen Cars 2 and hate that movie."

"They were _weird_."

"They were good."

"No."

"Yes!"

"Hey. If you are going to argue, why don't you do it with facts and actual arguments, instead of being childish."

"No, that's too hard. We're watching _Home on the Range_."

"Fine, I'm very glad." said Ludwig with a smirk.

"You haven't won this yet." threatened Feliciano.

Ludwig just laughed at him.

Feliciano returned after a few moments with the DVD box, and determined pout. "I'm going to make us anti-choleric cinna-milk."

"Some what?" said Ludwig, "Make us phlegmati-milk so we can write a better movie, if you hate _Home on the Range_ so much."

"What are you two talking about?"

"The four temperaments, you'll learn about it in history next year. All the spices and herbs were a different body fluid and if they were out of balance your emotions, talents, and health was affected."

"Oh. So Feliciano is trying to drug you into not being a sarcastic and competitive teenager. What will you become?" Western history was hilarious, from fake popes to the cause of WW1 to this new development. Maybe that's why it was taught so predominately in school.

"No, it's not actually _real_. There's no _science_ behind it."

"Liar!" called Feliciano from the kitchen. "Lavender calms you down and cinnamon wakes you up. Proven!"

"I've never heard anything about cinnamon." returned Ludwig. "Also, I'm allergic to cumin so."

"Ok, got it. No cumin. Also, I'll look up the cinnamon thing for you later." Kiku was willing to bet twenty dollars that Feliciano would continently forget all about that. "Plus, cumin is Mexican so it's not in the system."

"Oh yeah." muttered Ludwig. "I forgot. (They didn't have America at all back then.)"

"A lot of people seem to forget about Mexico. Tacos are not even Mexican, they're American!" sighed Kiku with a laugh.

"Have you ever been there?"

"No." Kiku frowned, it sounded like fun. He knew one girl from Mexico, and she'd been there over summer and such, always telling him about it. He'd heard stories from every country in South America, too, it felt. It was really weird to him that there seemed to be exactly one loosely stereotyped person from every country in this city, but it _was_ a very good way to spread culture.

Dill and thyme dust rose from the kitchen and suddenly the whole house smelled like a garden. Kiku sneezed after a few embarrassed gasps. He disliked his sneeze because he was told it sounded like baby ducks. Kiku was a man, he didn't sound like a duck or a kitten. He was a tiger.

"Bless you." said Ludwig.

"Thank you."

"Why are you mixing temperaments?" called Ludwig.

"I'm not! Just keep talking about tacos, I'm almost done."

Hmm. Tacos. There wasn't much of interest to say about them. They were pretty good, Kiku was pretty sure everyone liked tacos. Unless they were metaphorical tacos. Then there could be debate.

"Haha tacos. Kiku, do you like tacos or burritos? (I'm kidding, you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry.)"

Kiku's face paled to match the color Ludwig's was from even asking the question. Kiku could hear Feliciano stop shuffling, he was trying to be discrete about eavesdropping, but wasn't. "Um well… I haven't actually ever, um… But you know tacos seem kind of scary. So." usually, Kiku had a straight answer for everything, but he was only a teenager, did he really have a taste for Tex-Mex yet? Was he supposed to know yet?

"Mm. I understand." nodded Ludwig. "I… I don't like tacos one bit; I never have as far as I can remember. I like burritos."

In the middle of this short confession, Feliciano dropped a ceramic mug and then hissed at it. "Ve, sorry. That was, uh, bad timing to trip wasn't it?" he called with a forced laugh.

Ludwig was red and hiding. Kiku didn't know what to do, but he sort of felt like dropping a mug on tile floor as well. If Ludwig was gay did that mean Kiku was allowed to have a crush on him? Or was he still supposed to be in the strictest platonic relationship class : high school lab partner. Or was that supposed to even be a strict class, Bella Swan was happily married and into motherhood with her lab partner. Oh no.

"Well, here we are. (Don't ask me about burritos or I will cry.)" said Feliciano, balancing three mugs as he sat down, then he passed them down the row.

"Thank-you Feliciano. (So which is it?)" said Ludwig.

"Wow, there's a lot of whipped cream." about four inches. Kiku took a fingerful, feeling like the milk would just taste like garbage after being herbed and spiced so much. The cinnamon on the whipped cream was a nice touch, though.

Feliciano took a sip of his milk, getting a full goatee and mustache of whipped cream. "Hee hee hee. Get off my lawn, ye whipper snappers." he croaked.

"Oh," Ludwig shook his head somberly. "Attracted to old men. Poor Feliciano."

"Don't do that." said Feliciano, wiping his face on his shirt.

"That reminds me, who was that guy with my sunglasses on, on that poster in your room."

"Don't do that either." Feliciano's eyebrows did a distressed little dance, and he hopped up from the couch, spilling a bit of the speckled milk on the carpet. He grabbed _Home on the Range_ and tumbled to the television, spilling more, and then put the disk in. "You aren't getting any answers from me until we play truth-or-dare. Now riddle me this, Ludwig, how the heck does yodeling control the cows? That's just plain unexplained magic. Poor writing."

Ludwig took a sip of his milk and then paused for a long moment trying to swallow the stuff. "Blech, no wonder this is outdated." that got some laughs. "Um… My answer is _dare_."

Feliciano narrowed his eyes. He'd been waiting for this for a while, it seemed. And his brother wasn't home, Kiku realized with a cold feeling. Feliciano could make them do anything, practically. Truth it was.

* * *

Haha you have to wait for like a year until they actually get to drinking toilet water and licking faces. I'll be thinking about it while I am away

disclaimer about opinions and sexuality : you are right and they are wrong (or maybe you agree with them in that case Everyone is Right) yay


	8. Sleepover Pt Two : Purple

**Chapter 8 : Sleepover Pt. 2 : New Rules In Purple Ink**

* * *

((Tubbs is germanyanyan and Tom is japaneko and I had a _heck of a time_ finishing this . But

yay for embarrassing germany. lots of gerita in this one I think. ))

* * *

"Ve, firstly I dare you to stop making that sour face about the milk because it's far from sour." said Felichen, stopping his squinting in favor of simply letting his eyes shut like he was a cat in trusted company.

"Did you just toss an entire spice rack in with a cup of sugar?" asked Ludwig.

"No. I only added warm spices. _And_ I put in Swiss Miss and coffee, just a tablespoon of sugar."

"Hmm, well then you are either a bad cook or a bad chemist." said Ludwig from over his mountain of whipped cream.

Feliciano's eyes opened back up, and the emotion drained out of his face. "Did you just accuse me of being a poor cook?"

"Ooooh…." said Kiku. Ludwig had apparently gone too far with Feliciano. He sunk into the couch and hid behind Kiku as Feliciano marched over and stuck his nose onto Ludwig's. "Did you?" he asked.

"Um…" Ludwig couldn't just give up and become _wrong_. It wasn't in his blood to be wrong.

"I'll show you. I'll cook you the best pasta you've ever tasted." It was a sincere threat. He removed his nose sat next to Kiku, who put some whipped cream on that nose. Was it cute that he had a clown nose, or was it sexy that he had just put it in Ludwig's business and scared him into hiding.

They watched the movie, starting with Felichen criticizing the menu animation and Kiku wondering if a pee joke was really necessary to have in the opening song. Ludwig paled at the udders joke, and Felichen wondered where the rock-and-roll came from for Maggie's entry on the farm, but Kiku and Ludwig contested that by wondering who was composing the score for their own lives. Maybe, said Kiku, it was the funny worker at Home-and-Haven, the one with the glasses and the mole. Felichen had laughed.

* * *

Now, the credits were rolling, and Felichen's cats were yawning. They'd come in half way through the movie, a very pleasant surprise for Kiku, he was in love with them now, and Felichen had paused the movie and his ruthless commentary to introduce them. The big Russian Blue with the prissy face and the ribbon was Tubbs, and the long haired tuxedo was Tom Ato-Vargas.

"Really Felichen? Did you really use a hyphenage to name your cat Tomato?" said Ludwig as Tubbs jumped into his lap. It rubbed its cheek on Ludwig's wrist, like just because Felichen had introduced them meant he had a right to rub his scent all over Ludwig like he owned him. Ludwig was not a cat person, he could never trust their faces, and Tubbs was probably the smuggest thing Ludwig had ever seen.

"Haha, I think Ludwig found a spirit animal." said Felichen, petting Tom as Kiku held it. "They have the same face."

What! Ludwig looked Tubbs and it looked back as though it smelled something sour. "We do not look alike, Tubbs is a cat!"

Felichen had just laughed and put the movie back on.

* * *

Now, the credits were rolling, and Felichen was already collecting mugs and herding his friends towards his room "Let's play hog ball!" he said.

"Hog ball?"

"Hog ball!" he sang. He said it to Ludwig, he said it to Kiku, and he said it into Tom's fur.

"Hog ball." Kiku was smiling; Felichen had convinced them both to be interested in hog ball just by smiling at them and repeating himself a couple of times. How did he do this, it was so dangerous, the way he could convince them of stupid things like eating pizza and doing his work for him.

"We need sneakers, you two can barrow some of mine." He sidestepped and moonwalked to his room, he would make such a good dog person with all that crazy energy of his, as his cats glared at him from the couch and then settled in to groom each other and hide from the guests.

"What is hog ball?" he asked when Felichen had returned with tennis-shoes that Ludwig had to really pull and push at to fit into.

"I don't know." said Felichen like it was an obviously unanswerable question.

"But..."

"It's mostly like soccer, football, racing, gymnastics, and a pig."

They were both very lost by the last noun. "Um."

"Exactly, it's hog ball. Now come on." he led them out through the front door. The air was still summery and warmer than it was inside, but the sky was turning periwinkle, and the evening sprinklers were on all around Feliciano's court, making rainbows with the pink sunset. He led them around and through the gate on the side of his house where there was a shed and the backyard. He cartwheeled into the shed and came out with a soccer ball, and then he led them in a circle around his front yard. "Isn't it so pretty this time of year?"

"Yeah…"

"Did you know," he finally led them to the backyard, which was well trimmed and spacious, and set the ball in the middle. "That Monsieur is my neighbor?"

Mr. Vash Zwingli was the French, Spanish, and German teacher at the school, going by several names. Ludwig knew him as Herr Zwingli.

"If we get the ball in his yard, it's gone. Forever." Herr Zwingli had a big shotgun and a short temper. "Ve, ready… set…" Felichen backed up from the ball.

"No, we don't know the ru—"

"GO!" Felichen dashed up to the ball and passed it to Kiku, who was frozen next to Ludwig. Felichen scooped it back up and started dribbling it upfield, then Kiku decided that he actually did want it, and he started running to steal it from Felichen. But where was the goal? Where was the pig?

Feliciano whooped when Kiku got the ball, and he ran a circle around him. With a smile, Ludwig ran after Kiku, decided that he'd find a goal somehow. But Kiku was good at dribbling and wouldn't let him have it. "Where do I go?" he asked Feliciano.

"Pass!"

"No, where do I go!" Kiku couldn't keep the ball while he was going in circles, so he kicked it out a waize and then raced Ludwig for it.

"FOWL!" called Felichen from back at his side of the field.

"What?" they both stopped running and Ludwig almost skidded right onto Kiku.

"You can't just run after a rocket ball." said Felichen, deciding this rule on whim. "You have to dive for it." he did so, sliding over the grass. "You have to slam dunk it." He flung the ball into the air from his spot on the ground, and then got back up. "You hafta get it on your head!"

They started running to get under it. "Leap frog!" demanded Felichen as they all converged for the call and Ludwig jumped up to hit the ball on his head. Kiku got on his elbows and knees and Felichen leapt over him but was stopped by Ludwig's legs.

"Strike!" he cheered from Ludwig's feet as the ball landed in Kiku's hands. "Now Ludwig has to try to steal the point."

Ludwig rocked forward on his toes towards the ball, but he needed to be wary of Felichen. He wasn't wary enough, though, as Felichen stretched his limbs, getting the ball and pushing Ludwig to lose his balance. Felichen stood with the ball, devising a new set of rules, and Kiku reached up and stole it in Felichen's distraction, and started rolling on his back.

Ludwig rolled after him, hoping that Felichen wouldn't call a fowl again. No. What he did was jump on them with an "Ooph!" and try his cat stretching trick again, but the ball was still a couple of meters away. Ludwig bowed his back and Felichen rolled off them, standing up. Kiku reached the ball first and stood with it next to his toes, so Ludwig stood as well. Then he got a stupid idea.

"Felichen's feet are the goal." he decided, and Felichen started hopping and dancing. Kiku tried to turn around as Felichen crab walked down field. Kiku shot, and Felichen skittered away. Ludwig shot and Felichen jumped right over it. Kiku and Ludwig looked at each other.

"Why'd you pick his feet?"

"I didn't want to pick his face or stomach or something."

"Oh, ok, that makes sense."

The game continued on at a stand still, until Felichen did a handstand to tease them. It backfired on him though, because was easier to hit him when he was standing still for once in his life. "Aw." he let himself fall forward and laughed "One point for Ludwig." He arched up like a croquet hoop. "Try to get it under." Ludwig tapped it and rolled through towards Kiku.

Felichen rolled over and lay on his back. "I think the sprinklers are going to come on back here, soon."

There was a short pause, and then all three of them called for a last round. Physical contact was avoided at the cost of having something wet and cold touch you, but the sky was navy and the grass was black and it was hard to see what was coming at you, so it happened away. In the end, Felichen tripped over the ball and then Ludwig tripped over him, and Kiku came over to sit on them and said "I win."

Felichen did a quick count of strikes and goals. "Haha, you did! 3-2-2."

"Don't laugh at me, I beat you."

Ludwig groaned, wanting a tie breaker between Felichen and him, but he knew that they were all too tired and blind for that. They got off each other and stood up. Felichen stuck the ball inbetween his calves and waddled towards the shed with them in tow. In a riptide. Out to sea. Hand in hand. Not two hours ago Felichen was nez-à-nez with him over cooking, and now he was holding his hand. You can't just hold someone's hand! "Um." he said, squeezing Felichen's hand.

He laughed and squeezed it back, and dropped the ball and dribbled it like that was the problem. "Better?"

"Yeah, sure." Felichen probably squeezed Kiku as well and he squeezed back and they were in some explicit squeezing ritual. Kiku should've pulled away, wasn't he habnophobic or xenophobic or the guy that Ludwig could depend on to stop tention.

Felichen left them to put the ball away and Ludwig gathered himself and was ready to endure more hand holding, but this time Felichen just led them in a line, and so Ludwig looked at Kiku's shoulders and contemplated Felichen's roller coaster hair.

In the house, Felichen sent them to the bathroom and let them pick from some clean shirts to wear instead of being cold, wet, and clammy. Each shirt was long enough to be a dress on Felichen, and so it wasn't a surprise when he came out of his room without shorts on. Ludwig just hoped for the sake of humanity that Felichen had underwear on.

"So," said Felichen once they were back in the living room and he was in the kitchen making hte dinner. "Who's hungry?"

"Me." Ludwig decided to never comment on Felichen's cooking again.

"Me too." said Kiku, trying to fix his hair after the bouncing and sporting had disrupted it. It was cute hair.

"How does pasta sound?" Felichen's hair was ok.

"What kind?"

"Um, hehe, vermicelli, (worm pasta!) or farfalli (that's me, Farfalliciano.)"

Oh no, he was speaking Italian.

"You know… Angel hair or bowties."

Oh, yeah, Ludwig had known that. Of course.

"Or maybe it's butterfly shaped. Who knows." rambled Felichen. "Plus, the vermicelli is just leftovers, so let's boil some farfalli, ok?

"Do you want any help?" asked Kiku.

"Oh sure, thanks! You can stir the sauce or help with the salad, and Ludwig can be in charge of the garlic bread."

They all crowded into the kitchen and Kiku and Felichen gossiped about Ludwig's emotions (if he smirks when he's mad, does he cry when he's happy?) right in front of him, but dinner got made anyway.

* * *

"That was good Felichen." There was in fact a very good reason that Felichen had been offended by the _bad cook_ comment, he could really bring the sizzle. Kiku's salad was great too, though the pickles were an interesting addition.

"It was really good." agreed Kiku.

"Aw thanks, guys. I'm glad I could prove myself." he looked at Ludwig. One single friendly tease and suddenly you're being side-eyed by someone who hardly even ever opened his eyes.

Felichen took their plates and made some popcorn, which Kiku carried in a mixing bowl.

"Now…" their host said as they all sat down in a triangle on the carpet in his bedroom. He grabbed a water bottle from his backpack and spun it on the ground. It pointed at Ludwig. "Truth or dare?"

"What is this?"

"Spin the truth-or-dare. It's so we can't gang up on each other."

"Very interesting." It had nearly given Ludwig a heart attack. "Truth."

"What's your family like?"

"My step brother raised me while my parents argued, and then when he moved out they let me go with him." It was the only smart decision they'd ever made, in his opinion.

"Aw that sounds pretty bad. Ve, at least you and him have a _bachelor pad_, right?" Feliciano reached into Kiku's lap for some popcorn.

Ludwig had to chuckle at that. "I never thought of it like that. I'll have to tell Gilbert that."

Feliciano choked on his popcorn. "Gi-Gilbert Beischmidt?"

"No, Gilbert Gottfried, Feliciano. Who do you think?"

"Ve, I _think_ your brother was the guy who dated _my_ brother back in 2010."

Ludwig thought for a moment and then his eyes bugged out at a memory of Gilbert having Lovino over for dinner and Lovino and Gilbert getting and a stupid fight about the Wii and hitting each other with the little white steering wheels and giggling. "I can't believe it, but I know it's true. Oh my God." Not his brother and his best friend's brother, that was like two teachers hooking up. Oh God.

Kiku was laughing with his popcorn like he was watching a talk show about celebrity pregnancies, and Felichen was waiting for Gilbert to say more, maybe he wanted dirt on his brother. Wait a second... "Gilbert was like twenty back then..."

"Lovino was in 9th grade."

"OH MY GOD."

"But! Don't have a heart attack, put your eyes back in you head, please! Lovino didn't lose his virginity until-"

"DON'T."

"He's always liked older men." he babbled to Kiku. "He always told me I'm not allowed to do that, though. But it's pretty nice, so you guys are lucky you have me."

"DON'T GO THERE EITHER. Shut up, Felichen, for my own sanity."

"Haha, I broke Ludwig. Sorry."

"How old are you, Feliciano?" asked Kiku.

"Turning 17 in March." he took some popcorn. "They held me back in first grade because they also held my little boyfriend-or-whatever back, he was a year too early, and I wouldn't go without him. But then he moved away to California the next year. It was ok to be held back though, because I was too busy with him the first time to actually learn anything."

"Hmm... Where did he move to?" asked Ludwig, glad to have a better conversation, albeit sadder.

"Torrance. Why?"

"I think my mom followed a job there with us. Maybe I met him once. Wouldn't that be funny?"

"It would be cool. You spin.

"Oh right..." they were playing spin the whatever. Ludwig spun and followed the bottle's eye to Kiku, who smiled. Kiku's smile was the best smile Ludwig had ever seen.

"Truth."

Well, there was only one thing to do at a time like this. "Who do you like?"

"Um," said Kiku, thinking of a smooth answer. "Ah..." He'd gotten out of tacos vs. burritos but he wasn't getting out of it this time.

"Well, back in middle school I-"

"Now, I mean."

"Oh. Well, uh-honestly, just one person." Ah, so Kiku was one of those people who said _honestly_ when he lied. You can't like just one person. You could _like like_ one person. You could hate one person. But you couldn't like _one_.

"Stop stalling." whined Feliciano.

"It's just that IunderstandwhereAlfredwascomingfromwithhiscrushonD r. Kirkland."

"Dr. Kirkland?"

"Don't laugh at me. You sound like a Disney movie." a few days later Ludwig would realize that was true and that was Kiku subtly accusing Feliciano of having a childish, warm, smooth laugh with a melody one could get stuck in his head all day. Flirting?

"But, his eyebrows!"

"But his accent..." Kiku said, and then physically shook the thought out of his head. He spun and it landed back on himself. He looked at Felichen.

"Yeah, when that happens you have to remove an article of clothing."

"You just made that up."

"It worked in hog ball," said Felichen.

"Fffine." said Kiku, moving the popcorn, taking off his socks, then returning to criss-cross

"Ooh, it does work in spin the truth-or-dare."

"You're not allowed to make up anymore games." warned Ludwig.

Kiku spun again and the bottle pointed at Felichen. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Kiku thought about that for a moment. "Let me draw on your arm with a sharpie."

"Sure." Feliciano got up found a blue sharpie. "Here you go."

Kiku moved the popcorn and set Feliciano's arm on his knee. "Can I look?" asked Felichen.

"No."

Felichen started staring at Ludwig's face. Ludwig looked away, not wanting to be stared at. Kiku only took a minute. "There."

"Wow it's cute! Look!"

It was just a bunch of little faces that looked like they ate too many pancakes. ヽ(愛´∀｀愛)ノ (*´ｪ｀*) (。-`ω´-) Admittedly, they were pretty cute. "Can I have one..." asked Ludwig.

"Sure!" Kiku looked very pleased to be able to spread his little pancake cats. The marker tickled Ludwig's pinkish arm, and the face tickled his firmly repressed cutelover. Kiku even let Felichen draw him a pancake cat. Then Felichen spun the bottle and it landed on Ludwig again.

"Dare."

"Ve… Come here." said Felichen. Ludwig scootched over. "Closer." Ludwig did so, remembering how Felichen had tripped him during hog ball. But, again, he was not wary enough, because instead of whispering a dare, Felichen stuck his gross wet tongue into Ludwig's ear. He pulled away immediately, but Felichen still had room to blow in it with a blustering chill.

"Ugh!" Ludwig rubbed at his defiled ear and swung other arm into Felichen's ear. "That wasn't fair!" Ludwig's voice hitched over a crack and his face got pinker. Feliciano cackled and Kiku covered his mouth with his hand and he giggled.

"I think it was." he said. "Feliciano dared you to get close enough to get a wet-willy, and you did, heheh."

"I hate both of you."

"We love you two, Ludwig." said Felichen. Yeah, ok, whatever. Ludwig spun again and it landed on himself. They both looked at him expectantly, because he all he had on was a shirt, underwear, and shorts. "I hate both of you!" he took off his shirt and then laid on his stomach so Felichen wouldn't be able to tease him about his "eight pack".

"Not fair." said Felichen.

"This isn't strip poker, this is truth-or-dare!"

"Yeah, but truth-or-dare is about sex."

"MAYBE WE SHOULD STOP THEN."

Feliciano spun the bottle for Ludwig and forced them into a few more rounds through dare and manipulation of the earth's gravitational field to make the bottle land on whom he needed it to. Well, Ludwig wouldn't say Felichen was manipulative, but he as hell always got what he wanted.

Ludwig finally gave up and worked _"I want to go to sleep"_ into a truth answer and Feliciano frowned and batted his eyes at him. Ludwig blinked gravely. Feliciano turned to Kiku.

"Really? Kiku?"

Kiku shrugged and looked into his lap. The popcorn was gone. "Yeah, let's-" he yawned.

"Alright. I'll go get you two some sheets. (You're sleeping right there.)"

Feliciano came back and threw the whole pile of blankets and pillows at them. He sat on his bed as they straightened out their sheets and divided up who got which pillows, and when they were all tucked in, Feliciano turned off the light.

"Do you guys want to have a deep spiritual conversation about sexuality or reality?"

Ludwig snored loudly.

"That's rude, Lud." Feliciano knew Ludwig hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Good night, then."

"What about our conversation?"

Kiku too a serious breath through his nose like he was a dragon. "Reality is real."

"Sexuality is also real. The end. Sweet dreams." said Ludwig, gathering more blanket.

"Fine, goodnight guys."

"Night."

* * *

After a couple hours, Ludwig heard Felichen's bed groan as he rolled over. Ludwig couldn't tell how awake or asleep he was, but he knew that it was one of those sticky summer nights and he kicked the blankets off of himself angrily. Then, it sort of moved on its own and someone stepped over Ludwig to lie in the empty space of no-homo between him and Kiku. Now the no-homo was gone as Felichen rolled closer to Ludwig, he was the thing that had spoiled the silence by getting out of bed, helping Ludwig, and then laying next to him on the floor.

Too bad, it was probably a dream, so Ludwig sighed consent for Felichen to cuddle with him and their legs stuck together like it was highnoon in July. Body heat. Plus, Ludwig had neglected to put his shirt back on, so when Felichen stabbed his shoulder into Ludwig's nipple there was nothing he could except pray humans couldn't sweat there and set his head somewhere that Felichen's strawberry shampoo hair wouldn't tickle his face.

* * *

"Hey.." Lovino's voice made Feliciano stir.

"Good morning, Lo."

"It's not morning; I'm just letting you know I'm back home."

"Oh well then good night."

"Good night…"

Feliciano rolled back over onto Ludwig, and Kiku slurred after Lovino, "Thanks for letting Feliciano have us over." because he was polite even in his sleep, then his arm fell on to Ludwig's shoulder, so he extricated one of his arms from under Feliciano and grabbed Kiku's hand. What a funny dream. Kiku interlaced their fingers. Ludwig didn't even miss the no-homo, as long as this was a dream.

* * *

A sharp, pained breath from his left woke Ludwig up. He didn't open his eyes, the sun in the window was bright through his eyelids like it had just risen, and he still wanted to go back to sleep for even just ten minutes. But an arm, maybe it was Kiku's again, suddenly came to bop him right on his nose and a leg hit his knee, and an entire body rolled into him, and now he was _awake_. "What's going on." he groaned.

"Feliciano is here with us." said Kiku.

"I just got kneed in the gut." whined Felichen and he started trying to worm his way under Ludwig like he could hide from Kiku under Ludwig's ribs. No, no more touching. Ludwig shooed him out.

"I'm sorry Feliciano, you scared me." muttered Kiku.

"But I've been here since midnight."

"Well! Don't hug me without permission."

"Sorry. In my defense, I was _asleep_."

"Guys, it's like six o'clock." on a Friday, Ludwig would get up, on a Saturday he would consider it, but on the Lord's day he slept in until 8 and no one should stop him.

"It's 7:15, Mr. Closedeyes. Were you planning on sleeping in?" Feliciano giggled. "Do you want me back in my own bed?" that wasn't giggled, it was a serious question. Neither of them cared, not really. Feliciano had probably been planning it the whole time, for whatever reason. It would have been fun if it was colder. "Ve, I had a bad dream, so I just..." said Feliciano. Definitely planned. "Um what do you two want for breakfast?"

"I want you to stop leaning on me." Ludwig sat up but Feliciano just leaned on his arm. Ludwig felt Kiku staring at him like he was shirtless. "What?"

"You have..." Kiku laughed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know it would do that..."

Ludwig squinted at his chest, then had to open his eyes in confusion. The pancake cats on Feliciano's arm had pressed purple curves and smudges _all over_ his chest. Felichen looked at his arm, which was as vibrant as ever. Ludwig looked at Feliciano's shoulders to see if he had any smudging from Ludwig's tattoo. Hardly.

"Ve, that's life. Where a shirt to school, haha!" Feliciano got up and padded his way towards the door like this was funny.

Kiku made a sound like he was looking at a ghost. He hit Ludwig's arm and made him look too. The first thing Ludwig saw that morning was Feliciano's stains, and the second thing he saw was his butt. He was naked. He'd been in bed with them naked.

"FELICHEEEEEEEN!"

He turned around and Ludwig and Kiku both closed their eyes. "Put some pants on for the love of God."

"Do I have to?"

"YES."

"Fine." Felichen went to put shorts on and then left the room.

"Buongiorno, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas." that was the voice of a big brother who'd abushed his little brother somewhere he shouldn't be.

Ludwig glanced at Kiku and Kiku laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I bet he thinks we had an orgy."

Ludwig blinked twice and found he couldn't breathe.

"You know. If he was there all night, naked, and you were shirtless and you had your leg in my crotch, and I still had part of the orange blanket so maybe he couldn't see whether I was clothed... "

But, but, but. "But, but…"

"Maybe not. Hopefully the least Feliciano can do is think to lie about it."

They heard stomping and begging. Lovino was coming down the hall to castrate Kiku and Ludwig, and Felichen was trying to stop him. Ludwig set his head in his hands and Kiku put a hand on his shoulder. The end was neigh.

No, Felichen had a short heartfelt list for Lovino, and then Ludwig heard laughing from the hall. Felichen did it.

"You'll never guess what I just got yelled at for." grinned Felichen as he stopped by the bedroom. "He thought we did _the do_."

Kiku was still smirking about it and Ludwig was still hyperventilating.

"Ok, so breakfast'll be ready in a few minutes. How do you like your coffee?"

"I don't like coffee, but thank-you!" said Kiku and then leaned in to hear if Ludwig had found his voice yet. "Sugar for Ludwig." Kiku was apparently able to read minds, because all Ludwig had gotten out was a dry sob.

"Ok. You two should probably come out so Lovino can hear your sides of the story."

If Ludwig hadn't been recovering from his shock, he would have said something horrible like _No, that would be like talking to a mother-in-law_ or _Come out of what_ which would both allude to the fact that Ludwig wanted to marry at least one of these boys. "Ok."

"Come on. Feliciano pulled them up and led them into the hall and then dropped their hands. They all went into the livingroom and Ludwig rebuilt the no-homo in between him and Kiku as they sat on the fluffy hidingplace couch and didn't look at Lovino, who was glaring at him.

"We're having Vermicelli Mirtillo." called Felichen from the kitchen.

"Don't scare them away, Feli."

"It's good."

"It's so weird."

"So are you."

"Whatever. So did you two sleep well?" Lovino turned his attention to Ludwig and Kiku.

"Yes."

"What all did you do?"

"We played soccer and gossiped about our teachers."

Lovino nodded and chuckled. "Can't wait until Feliciano gets into chemistry. Mr. Bonnefoy is a piece of work."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything is _progressive_ with him. All the elements are in love with each other, like Hyrdogen and Helium. All the microscopes have _names_. If you need to borrow a calculator you have to draw him a picture to hang by his desk. And he always compares his methods to Mr. Kirkland. Says he's bland."

"Hmm."

"Breakfast is ready!"

They all went to the dining room and Ludwig looked his breakfast for a couple of minutes before daring to eat it. Angel hair pasta with blueberries and blueberry flavored syrup. He looked at Kiku was doing the same thing. It can't be that bad if Lovino was eating it, Ludwig knew that he was very picky about his food. Ludwig took a forkful and decided it wasn't really wasn't that bad.

"Did you get the idea from Elf?" asked Kiku with a smile, eating the blueberries.

"Yeah, but I made it better." insisted Felichen. "Do you want powdered sugar?"

"No thank-you." Kiku wouldn't be rude but he didn't want to eat purple pasta. He tried it anyway. "Oh wow." it was thoughtful. Kiku had a few more bites as Ludwig finished enough to claim he wasn't very hungry after all.

"You two are like twins." remarked Lovino as they copied eachother's etiquette.

After they were finished with breakfast, Felichen pulled out a deck of Uno cards, and the morning was spent in agony and all friendships and fraternal bonds were erased by Felichen changing the color back to red after Lovino had tried three times, and Kiku using a power up to sweep Ludwig under the carpet. _Re-match, re-match_! Everyone yelled and threatened each other until Gilbert and Kiku's brother called and needed them home.

Before Gilbert started the car he asked Ludwig about his missing shirt and interesting tribal tattoo, and Ludwig had to run back into the house yelling at Felichen for letting him go out to meet Big Brother without a shirt like he was a preschooler with highlighter ink all over him spelling out _I'm Gay for your Little Womanizer_. And then he'd said _bye_ and _see you_ and _thanks for coming_ without remembering his shirt was drying in the shower, sent him to his brother like that. FELICHEN!

* * *

((germany was being tsundere about the pasta he wanted to go on and on about the flavors and texture oh orgasmic pasta but I've yet to try it so maybe japan is right maybe bright blue food is gross. Try and send in your rescipes eh? and (checks watch) ugh idk when the next update is and i don't know if they Become Boyfriends in that or not but its comgin up maybe ch 10 maybe ch 9 but that would mena it would be long like this))


End file.
